A Team Rocket Love Story
by Eevee
Summary: When Jessie realizes that Brock and Tracey no longer are lonely and unloved it makes her confess her feelings for James


A Team Rocket Love Story Rip OffA Team Rocket Love Story Rip Off   
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own anything in here, you're a sad, sad person...  
Note: Well well well, what do we have here? The result of two weeks without   
fanfics to a reading addict, and what the too big dozes of rocketshippyness then   
does to her brain.  
********  
"Oh no." Jessie muttered at the scenario in front of her.  
Things had been getting worse in her life the recent years. She was, by age, 24,   
and still was chasing a kid with a Pikachu. Or a 17-year old with a Pikachu .   
That wasn't the low point. The low point was that she still was lonely and   
unloved, and that everybody else wasn't. Well, more or less.  
Now she had to watch Misty and Ash make out somewhere at least twice a week, the   
only thing on Cassidy's (and half of the other girls over at the HQ's) mind was   
her wedding with Butch in the summer, their boss had recently been having   
suspiciously many 'private meetings' with a certain pokèmon master wannabe brat   
from Pallet, who's grandfather had married his rival's mum last year, heck, even   
Meowth was dating another Meowth from the labs. Yes, love was in the Pokèmon   
world air, and Jessie was the only one that didn't have anybody to cuddle when   
she wanted. Except James. And two more, whom she had been seeing more or less   
every day, both painfully single and desperate for love. Now they was gone too.  
"And make it...huh?" James said, obviously not been paying attention.  
"Eww!" Meowth said wrinkling his nose that wasn't there.  
"Don't tell me you were holding hands..." She said and burried her face in her   
hands  
"They still are." James informed her.  
"Hey!" Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey shouted at them.  
"This is love!" Brock declared.  
"The most beautiful thing on earth!" Tracey agreed.  
"Are you from Ku Klux Klan or something?!" Misty yelled.  
"Weird... I thought the eyeless dude was total nymphomaniac." James said.  
"And I thought da bandana guy was in love with Professor Oak!" Meowth added.  
"What you mean 'eyeless dude'?" Brock asked with quivering voice.  
"I never was in love with Professor Oak! It's only admiration!" Tracey said,   
tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Oh Tracey..."  
"Oh Brock..."  
"Pika pikachu pi." ("Crap, not this again.")  
"Love is so wonderful..." Misty said, her eyes starting to spark as she watched   
the two of them lock lips.  
"Yes, Misty, I'm so glad we finally confessed our true feelings." Ash said and   
kissed her.  
Something snapped for Jessie.  
"I can't take this anymore!" She wailed and fell to her knees.  
"What?" James asked worried.  
"James... I can't deny it anymore..." she said and took his hands, looking in   
his eyes.  
"What?" Sometimes she wondered how stupid he possibly could be.  
"I..." Ignoring twerps and Meowths, she settled for telling the truth, "James...   
I'm in love with you!" she at last blurted out. He just looked blankly at her,   
blinked twice, and spoke.  
"What?"  
"I love you!" she told him.  
"Oh..." he said and looked away, "That's... that's really... uhm..." She started   
to get an uneasy feeling.  
"You had ta tell her sooner or later anyway, Jimmy." Meowth said and patted his   
leg.  
"Tell me what?" she asked warily.  
"Jessica... Jess... Meowth I can't! You say it!" he whined. The pokèmon sighed.  
"He's dating someone." He told her.  
Except feeling heartbroken, Jessie also realized that four people she NOT wanted   
to know was starting at them.  
"Who? Is it Claudia? Or Mary Anne? Mallory? Kristy? Dawn? Stacey? Jessie?" she   
asked. James still looked away.  
"Tell me!" she cried.  
"Black squad Steve..." he at last muttered.  
"Come on! The guy is SO..." suddenly she realized a few things, "Steve?" She   
repeated weakly, and he nodded.  
She looked around, and then pulled out her cell phone.  
"Mondo? You're lonely and unloved, right? Then get out here with a bottle of   
Tequila and lots of chocolate. I'll need both of them."  
********  
And as life goes on in the pokèmon world, we can wonder if Eevee ever will be   
forgiven by the Brockfans (wants him to hook up with anybody but Tracey),   
Traceyfans (don't wanna think of him as gay), Traceyhaters (holy convinced that   
he's in love with Professor Oak), Butch&Cassidyfans (noticed how many of them   
are ticked off by neoshipping?), Butch&Cassidyhaters (wants them to die and root   
in hell, not get together), Rocketshippers (obviously reasons), Jameslovers   
(denies he's gay), Garylovers (well I'm sure they hate me for this anyway) or   
Ann M. Martin ( I used the names of her goody - to - shoes characters as rocket   
girls)  



End file.
